El sentimiento inadecuado de amor
by Chia Moon
Summary: Le ama pese a sus diferencias de edad, pese a que es inalcanzable...


Hacia mucho tiempo que debía esta cosita. Estoy sin pc al cien por cien estos días, así que paciencia.

Este es un premio por fan destacado para **Procrastinación.**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece. Los derechos son de su autor.

**Nota:** Este fic tiene referencia a Yaoi y **shota.**

* * *

**El sentimiento inadecuado de amor.**

Naruhina Yaoi fic.

* * *

No debía de gustarle. Eso sería lo lógico para una persona como él, adulto, económicamente estable para mantenerse a sí mismo y, por supuesto, con un marcado régimen heterosexual que en esos momentos estaba cayendo en picado hasta la punta de sus dedos.

Y todo por aquel condenado niño actor. Bueno, no era tan niño. Tenía ya dieciséis años, pero comparado a su edad, veinte años de diferencia, era un mocoso. Quizás lo que le pasaba es que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que era un completo pedófilo con gusto por los shotas.

Porque encima, su aspecto no era el de un joven que hubiera crecido como su edad indicaba. Había indagado sobre él, por supuesto, lejos de lo que la prensa contaba y descubrió que había crecido en la calle hasta que un buscador lo encontró. La falta de alimentos y buenos hábitos había pasado factura a su cuerpo y aunque ahora estaba estable, el crecimiento era demasiado lento.

Claro que aquello había sido un boom para las jovencitas que se morían de ganas por un pedacito suyo. Él se encargaba de esa parte del espectáculo. Los actores, modelos y cantantes juveniles siempre llenaban los índices mucho más rápido que otros, a menos que ya llevaran fama arrastrándose desde hacía años.

Naruto Uzumaki era el máximo índice en esos momentos. Un ranking que no ostentaba desde Itachi Uchiha, que comenzó desde mucho antes que Naruto.

Era curioso como la gente se encandilaba fácilmente de la juventud. Claro que él no podía hablar de ello sin sentirse culpable. Recordaba a sus ex intereses amorosos y ninguno era parecido si quiera a Naruto. Tampoco había sentido interés por los hombres.

Pero debía de reconocer que desde que se sentía de ese modo había indagado demasiado en cómo era el sexo homosexual. Y siempre le había parecido complicado y algo mucho más delicado de lo que parecía. Sí, había tenido primeras veces con chicas. No se sentía demasiado orgulloso de haber desflorado a más de dos mujeres y había sido un torpe vergonzoso en esos momentos delicados.

Pero un chico era puramente diferente. Estaba seguro.

De todas maneras, no entendía por qué estaba teniendo esos pensamientos. Desde luego, era hipotético pensar que podría suceder algo entre ellos. Por dios, era un viejo.

De sólo pensar en que podría besarle, meter su lengua en su boca, abrazarlo con fuerza contra sí para sentir su joven cuerpo, notar su erección contra su cadera, buscar el hueco entre sus nalgas, oler su perfume natural y escuchar sus jadeos mezclarse entre los suyos.

Se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared más cercana. Sus pensamientos iban cada vez más lejos de los que debería.

Se llevó la mano hasta la nariz. Al menos esperaba que no hubiera sangrado, delatándose como un dichoso pervertido.

Escuchó unas ruidosas carcajadas desde el otro lado del pasillo. Al volverse, se percató de que varios chicos jóvenes caminaban en su dirección. Entre ellos, resaltaba una rubia cabeza.

Le saludaron educadamente y sólo uno se detuvo.

—Naruto —nombró arrastrando las sílabas—. ¿Qué ocurre?

El chico sonrió.

—Gracias por encargarte de todo para que me vea mejor y la fama aumente. Haces un gran trabajo.

Hinata Hyûga se vio mirando sus labios como un idiota. Tragó varias veces antes de asentir.

—Naruto —nombró uno de los chicos—. Vamos o llegaremos tarde.

—¡Voy!

Le dio una última sonrisa y se alejó. Pero no lo suficiente como para que no llegara a sus oídos otras frases.

—¿Por qué siempre te detienes a hablar con el rarito ese?

—No es rarito y me gusta —respondió Naruto—. ¡Es muy genial!

Hinata sintió que enrojecía como un dichoso adolescente. Esas palabras provocaban que su corazón latiera demasiado. Que las emociones no se pudieran detener y que sus sentimientos continuaran.

En un bucle sin fin de sentimientos impropios y revolucionarios para su corazón.

**Fin**

**Gracias por leer y el apoyo.**

**Chia.**


End file.
